The Secret
by Lemonly
Summary: Shane and Caitlyn have a secret...


Shane and Mitchie broke up four years ago and he was way over her. But walking into the new five star restaurant and seeing her snuggling up to Nate, his best friend, pissed him off. He lead his blonde bimbo over to them.

"Oh, hey Shane," Mitchie greeted, pulling an awkward looking Nate closer to her before continuing, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Candi. You know what? Why don't you and Candi get to know each other while me and Nate go catch up." Shane replied, grabbing Nate and dragging him to the Men's room.

"What the Hell, Man!" Shane exclaimed, shoving Nate into the restroom and closing the door.

"It's not what you think it is." Nate tried to say.

"What were you thinking, going out with Mitchie? I may be over her but friends don't date friends' exs. It's, like, the guy code."

"Oh, that's rich! Especially coming from you. How many of my exs have you dated?" Nate replied, pulling his phone out to read the text he just received. He cut off Shane's reply, "Shit."

"What?" Shane asked, becoming nervous hearing the dread that filled Nate's voice, "What's wrong?"

"Mitchie called Caitlyn. She's on her way and we have about two minutes to make it seem like nothing's wrong. Like nothing happened."

The two best friends quickly began calming themselves down and exchanged a quick man hug right before the restroom door burst open to reveal their petite childhood friend.

"Hey Cait," they said nervously.

"Don't you 'Hey Cait' me. Now, which one of you is going to tell me why I had to leave my apartment and my Friends marathon to come down here to break up a fight?" Caitlyn asked, raising and eyebrow and rolling her eyes as two of "her boys" began explaining everything at the same. She waited a couple more minutes and they both finished, glaring slightly at each other.

"So, let me get this straight," Caitlyn said, walking to stand closer to them, "Shane showed up her with a trashy blonde named Candi?"

The boys nodded.

"And when Mitchie saw Shane, she turned a business meeting to look like a date?"

They nodded again.

"And you two came in here to yell at each other?"

They nodded once again and flinched as Caitlyn's gaze turned cold.

"You, Shane, I can understand. You don't think before you act. But Nate? You disappoint me. You always think things through thoroughly before you do or say anything."

"He wouldn't let me talk," Nate interrupted, immediately regretting it.

"DON'T interrupt me. Shane, you know better than to take girls like her to places like this. And Nate, you know better than to let Mitchie hang on you. You need to push her away next time. She's a whore and you have a very nice girlfriend who I love and will break your face if you hurt her. You may be my best friend, but I want this girl to stay around. She's the only one of your girlfriends I actually liked. Speaking of your girlfriend, Ella called. Go call her back and explain everything to her, even though she knows nothing about this, someone is bound to see you with Mitchie and spin it to look like you're cheating. It's how the trashy magazines get their money." Caitlyn said, pointing to the door.

Nate smiled and let out the breath he was holding. He walked back to Mitchie while he explained the situation to Ella. He knew she would understand. When he got to Mitchie, he made every attempt to keep from touching Mitchie.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Grey," Caitlyn said as Shane tried to follow Nate out. He gulped audibly and stopped where he was.

"I'm tired of keeping us a secret, Shane," Caitlyn said, her voice almost a whisper. They had been dating for two years and had been engaged for about three months. She fingered the ring that hung from the chain around her neck. It was blue opal with diamond surrounding it on a silver band. Connect 3's manager wanted to keep Shane's public image as a player so almost every night, he paid an escort service to have one of their girls go out with Shane. Shane hated it, but had to go with it until they were ready to announce their relationship.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words," Shane said, smiling and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you sure? Because you always use the girls that are the exact opposite of me."

"Exactly. They remind me of why I love you. Why I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Shane continued upon seeing her confused expression. He turned her around and looked her in the eye before continuing, "Think about it, Cait. They're blonde and your brunette with rainbow highlights. They're loud and obnoxious and so are you, but we've been best friends since you were three and it's endearing. You and me, we balance each other out, they tip the scale. They all have blue eyes that you can tell aren't real. You have the most beautiful, natural, hazel eyes that I get lost in every time. There's nothing but air between their ears. But you're more intelligent than you let on, way more intelligent than me. But most importantly, Caity, they only see Shane Grey, international rock star. You see me, just Shane. You're my best friend and I can tell you anything, I always could. Caitlyn Marie Geller, I can't wait to spend the rest my life with you and next Friday can't come sooner. I love you."

"I love you too, Shane."

Shane pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Let's go dancing," Shane said, taking her hand.

"I'm not really dressed for dancing, Shane," Caitlyn said with a laugh and gesturing to her sweat pants, t-shirt, and flip flops.

"We'll go dancing at my place, and maybe you could move in a little earlier than expected," Shane replied with a hopeful flint in his eyes. They had planned on her moving in after the wedding, but lately he missed her more than usual when she wasn't around.

"I would like that."

With that said, Shane led her out of the restroom and out of the restaurant. Nate and Mitchie watched them with a smile and Candi left the restaurant with a screech. After a moment, Nate was hit with the cause of this.

"I'm going to kill you," Nate said, turning to a now smirking Mitchie.

"I just did what I had to do to get them together," Mitchie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Get them together? They're engaged! Did you think that ring was just a friendly gift?"

"Since when?"

"Three months ago. It's a secret. You know Caitlyn hates the spotlight and our manager was making Shane take those girls out. They're getting married next Friday in a same ceremony that is just family. And WHY WOULD YOU CALL HER! She could have killed me!"


End file.
